1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a winding machine with a swivelling T-shaped cross-beam, with pairs of winding arms, movable on guideways of the cross-beam and receiving one roll each, as well as with a drive shaft, aligned in parallel with the swivelling axis of the cross-beam, from which drive shaft the winding drive is taken for a plurality of rolls.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A winding-on machine of the said type is known from the DE-PS No. 32 15 204. Therein one drive shaft extends through the entire length of the cross-beam. The drive shaft drives one frictional wheel within each winding arm. The winding drive is taken in each case from the frictional wheel. Such a friction drive is limited in regard to its capability and efficiency due to the fact that it is not possible to transmit a high power, due to the temperature rise and the wear.
A rewinding machine having an individual drive for the individual winding arms is described in the EP-B1-0 097 730. Therein it is possible to equip each pair of winding arms with driving motors. It is possible to attach up to four driving motors to each pair of winding arms so that a graduation of the driving power is possible within a wide range. However, in the case of particularly thick foils a limit is reached due to the fact that it is not possible to provide the necessary capacity even by four driving motors. On the other hand, limitations result in the case of very narrow windings, because in such a case there is not sufficient space for the arrangement of the individual motors.
Utilization of hydraulic motors for the individual winding drives is also known. In such a case the insufficient adjustability of the hydraulic motors results in difficulties. In addition, leakage of the hydraulic liquid may lead to an unwholesome contamination of the material to be wound.
Thus, for all drive systems described difficulties result at high winding speeds and thick foils, because in such a case a high power demand exists, as well as, on the other hand, in the case of narrow windings for reasons of space.